Mother Nature: Materi Zemli
by Saxima
Summary: Materi Zemli is Mother Nature, and the third oldest Guardian. She takes the form of a little girl, more often than not. ( A head-canon profile, if she ever existed in the Rise of the Guardians universe. )


**Overall description:** Materi Zemli is Mother Nature, and the third oldest Guardian. She takes the form of a little girl, more often than not.

* * *

_GENERAL :  
**- Name:** Materi Zemli  
**- Age:** Immortal - 2997 yrs  
**- Height:** 4'3"  
**- Weight:** 56 lbs  
**- Eye color:** Fluctuates between green, blue, and orange ( depending on the season )  
**- Hair color:** Brown  
**- Skin color:** Tanned  
**- Skin type:** Human in some parts, soft tree bark, like on her elbows and knees  
**- Quote:** " Laughter is timeless, imagination has no age, and dreams are forever. " ( Who do you think gave that quote to Walt Disney? )

_GUARDIANSHIP :  
**- Mortal Death:** Crushed by a falling tree, after being chased by a bear  
**- Soul saved:** Her slightly older brother, who she pushed out of the way  
**- Age at Death:** 8 yrs  
**- Original features:** Brown hair, dull green eyes, and paler skin  
**- Guardian of:** Change, Imagination, and Life

_REASONS FOR DOMAIN :  
**- Change:** She was often to change the mood of her family around seasons and decorate their home area accordingly for fun.  
**- Imagination:** Had a strong imagination, and played with other children around the clock, making fantastic stories  
**- Life:** Often nursed animals back to good health, and her brother, and one time, her mother

_POWERS :  
- Controlling the weather  
- Growing plants  
- Neutralizing all manner of poisons  
- Speaking to animals

_LIKES / DISLIKES :  
**- Likes:** All of the seasons, snow, leaves, the warm, cool air, tea, coffee, books, branches, the Warren, forests, the ocean, animals, mostly woodland creatures, anything to do with nature  
**- Dislikes:** Poachers, mean adults, mean people, seeing wounded/dead animals, dirty beaches, being in the dark, being uninformed, being alone, arguing, being underestimated

_ FAVORITES :  
**- Color:** White  
**- Food:** Fried potatoes  
**- Fruit:** Grapes / Oranges  
**- Vegetable:** Potatoes / Carrots  
**- Animal:** Jackalope / Platypus / most all other animals  
**- Book:**_ Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King_ by _William Joyce_( they had all met the man at one point or another, thanks to MiM )

_MISCELLANEOUS :  
**- Strengths:** Staying optimistic, always looking on the bright side • Able to calm down a stressed situation • Talking her way out of tough spots  
**- Weaknesses:** Is easy to sway • Prone to crying at the drop of a hat • Terrified of nightmares • Large crowds • Too much noise makes her panic  
**- Prefers to be called:** Zem • Zemmy • Zemli  
**- Dislikes being called:** Shorty • Shrimp • Zemali  
**- Favorite ice cream:** Coffee flavored soft-served

_PERSONALITY :  
- Since she became an immortal at such a young age, Mother Nature retains many childlike qualities, bordering being wise, and still have the hop in her step of a child. Despite living for almost three thousand years and having gained much wisdom over that time, she still likes to play a joke here and there and get dirty with the other children that can see her.

- At times, she prefers the chatter of many people, and then at other times, she prefers to sit in a tree and over watch the people and scenery, much like an elderly person. She cares for each of her children with all of her heart and won't hesitate to take a bullet for any of them, despite something like that hurting her greatly. It's extremely difficult for her to hate anyone, since she has considered them all her children, overseeing their being raised. Even someone like Pitch Black has a miniscule place in her heart – for she knows he has pain just as well as anyone does.

_BIOGRAPHY :  
- **Before Guardianship:** Materi Zemli wasn't always one of the most beloved being in existence, she wasn't always friends with some of the greatest legends ever, there was a once upon a time, very long ago, that she lived with a family, her mama, her papa, and her older brother, Kenneth. They lived in a small cottage in the woods, not too far from town, but not so close that it was normal to see people around their home. Back then, Zemli's name was Amelia Materina and she was an adventurous girl, climbing trees and making friends with the small animals that appeared around her home. One day, she played a game of hide-and-seek with her brother, and it led to something disastrous that included a bear, climbing up a tree, and her brother almost being crushed. Amelia saved him, though, by pushing Kenneth out of the way right when the tree was falling, and so she had saved another child, though being one herself.

- MiM had witnessed her bravery, for the Moon sees all, and granted her a second chance at life, giving her the new name of Materi Zemli, for she had cared for all she met, for all she was around, and had changed many lives.

- **Guardianship:** Seeing as there was only one other Guardian that she could be around, Mother Nature and the Sandman quickly became friends, going through a joint-effort to protect children all over the world. They had taken care of numerous future Guardians together, and Materi Zemli had decided E. Aster Bunnymund was her favorite, for when he was just a little kit, she thought he was the most adorable thing in the world. She had played with Nicholas St. North, once, when he was about ten, and then she had given Toothiana influence to follow her love for examining teeth and learning all she could about them.

- Zemli had been at all the inductions of the future Guardians, and she smiled and felt happy because these were her children – they were all her children, and she loved them like her own. She had even been around the boy who would become the Boogeyman, Pitch Black. The Guardians would not often see her, but when Zemli did show up when the Guardians were assembled, she stayed in the warm Warren with Bunnymund, for she didn't like the cold of North's castle and Santoff Claussen.

- Materi Zemli has participated in many of Earth's major events, and has grown closer to her children, keeping an eye and ear out for anyone in trouble, even the Guardians. After all, even the protectors of children needed protectors, sometimes.

* * *

If you've got a comment to make, I'd love to hear it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and suggestions are, too.  
I have considered making head-canon profiles for other immortals within the _Guardians _world, but I'm unsure.  
Also: I have started writing a story featuring Materi Zemli, but I don't know when I'll post it.


End file.
